Bunny
Mia the Bunny is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Saints of Sin. She is a demonness of the same rank as Lilith, and the two often work together as a pair on various missions: After Lilith kills a mark, Bunny is responsible for capturing the soul of the damned and transporting it to hell, a job she was given due to her lack of real combat abilities. Despite her young appearance, Bunny is much more mature than her partner, putting more emphasis on words than actions, which she chooses carefully. Though her sarcastic tongue and rapier wit might suggest otherwise, Bunny does enjoy her job and the feeling of empowerment it gives her, she's just too good at masking her true emotions behind a beautiful deadpan face to suggest otherwise. Appearance Bunny's default costume, Undertaker, consists of a black bunny suit underneath black coattails, with black heels and stockings and a black stovepipe hat. Her first alternate costume, Keio Flying Squadron, gives her a red bunny suit complete with ears, fluffy tail, a purple bow tie, white cuffs and white stockings. In this costume, her casket is replaced with a silver and red missile. Her second alternate costume, Last Ride, consists of a black blouse with the sleeves cut off with a lavender and silver untucked cravat, black tights, lavender gloves, and lavender leg warmers worn over black boots with a wide brimmed black hat. Her third alternate costume, Enma's Girl, consists of only a red-orange dodou, gold wrist bangles, and yellow tiger-striped boots. Her fourth alternate costume, Dead to Rights, consists of an elaborate black bikini with a leather collar, white cuffs, a garter band on one leg and a stocking on the other and her default hat. File:BunnyAlt1.png|Keio Flying Squadron File:BunnyAlt2.png|Dead to Rights Battle Bunny Undertaker – Attempts to lay the opponent to rest in one fell swoop. ---- As an Undertaker, Bunny's whole entire moveset revolves around successfully executing her one hit KO move. Performing Brave attacks and being in EX Mode increases the chance that the move will hit. Her Brave attacks deal little damage and her OHKO move is the only method through which she can deal HP damage. Even her EX Burst only deals Brave damage and increases her counter. Overall, all of her stats, attack, defense, speed, magic, and HP, are poor. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Bunny's EX Mode is Soul Snatcher Bunny's EX Burst is 666 Feet Under Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Last Rites *''World Map Theme: Wandering the Murky Gray *''Dungeon Theme: The Nest *''Normal Battle: Feel the Spirit *''Boss Battle: Bow Down To *''Final Boss Battle: Brucking Futal Rival Battle *''Vs. 8: Funereal *''Vs. Lilith: Fate Worse than Death *''Vs. Lili: Fireworks Factory *''Vs. Noelle: Death Sentence *''Vs. Harris: Twisted Misery Quotes Default specific DLC Specific Story Specific 8': ''"What exactly do you want?" '''Bunny: "I've heard that you had a, ah, situation that you wanted to be cleared up?" 8': ''"You know about the curse." '''Bunny: "That I do. And I just so happen to be in a position to be able to help you out." 8': ''"I hope you'll understand if if I'm not immediately trusting of a morose young stranger girl, privy to my secrets." '''Bunny: "You have more pressing issues to worry about. Listen. Your malady, I can clear it." 8': ''"I happen to be on my way to a man who can do just that thing, so unless you can -" '''Bunny: "Make it worth your while? Here." Bunny pulls out a glass mirror and hands it to 8. In it, he sees his reflection, free of the malady. Bunny: "Do you like what you see?" 8': ''"You have my attention." '''Bunny: "I won't waste your time, then. I'll dispel your curse at the cost of your soul." 8': ''"My...soul?" '''Bunny: "Mmhmm. I know what kind of guy you are. You don't really need it." Category:Characters